Deimon High School Field Day no Batsu Game
by Hiruma Yuuzu
Summary: Festival Olahraga Deimon selesai! Berikutya adalah Punishment Game untuk tim putih. Dalam hukuman berlangsung satu minggu ini Yukimitsu harus merubah sifatnya seperti Taki, Mamori yang tidak boleh makan cream puff, dan Hiruma yang harus berubah baik serta dilarang untuk menggunakan buku ancamannya. suatu hari Mamori diculik, bagaimana usaha Hiruma dan anak DDB menyelamatkan Mamori?
1. Chapter 1

DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME

Written by : Hiruma Yuuzu

AWAS OOC!

Haloo minna-saaaaaan, kali ini aku mau buat fic tentang punishment game yang nggak ada di Anime (ep. 65) maupun Manga (Chap. 129). Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasiiiih banyak buat Mita-san dan Ri-kun yang mengajukan ide ini, tapi kebanyakan dari Mi-san :D. Ini fic pertama saya, sebenernya sih kedua, tapi yang satu hilang gara-gara notebook RUSAK TOTAL, jadinya harus ganti hard disk, hueee T^T. okee kita masuk ke ceritanya

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

" Baik anak-anak, sesuai perjanjian di awal acara kita, karena tim yang kalah adalah tim putih, tim putih harus mendapatkan hukuman. Jadi hukumannya adalah… " kepala sekolah sudah keringat dingin mengingat salah satu murid yang akan kena hukuman adalah Hiruma Youichi, iblis jenius terjahat, terlicik, terdingin, terkeren(?*menurut Mamori kali -_- ) ter-apalah segalanya di sekolah it-aah tidak-tidak, mungkin se-Jepang

Air muka seluruh siswa siswi Deimon menjadi tegang menunggu kalimat kepala sekolah berikutnya

Sedangkan si Setan yang ditakutkan itu hanya cuek menunggu kalimat kepala sekolah sekaligus sambil mengelap-ngelap _Shotgun_ nya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, paling cuma tentang _Amefuto_

"… tim yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah tim yang menang selama tiga hari dan satu tidak ada kekerasan, mengerti?.. dan tambahan, disini tertulis juga ada hukuman khusus untuk anak-anak klub _Amefuto_"

"APA ! Woy kepala sekolah sialan! apa-apaan itu ! Aku tidak menulis peraturan sialan khusus untukku, manajer sialan, dan botak sialan itu selama satu minggu ! lagipula-! " Hiruma masih memprotes tapi langsung di bantah Mamori

" sudahlah.. terima saja Hiruma-kun, kita sudah kalah, mau diapakan lagi " Kata Mamori tersenyum sambil menangis ( kasian Mamo, aku ga tega *abaikan )

"tch" Hiruma berdecak kesal "lanjutkan kepala sekolah sialan !"

Semua orang kembali menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan dikatakan kepala sekolah

"Yukimitsu Manabu, hukuman mu… apa ini? Kau harus merubah sikap mu seperti Natsuhiko Taki?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"Haaaah?"

Kalian tahukan siapa yang ber-hah-hah ini?

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa keras sampai air matanya keluar mendengar hukuman itu, begitu juga siswa siswi Deimon

"ahaha kau akan menjadi sepertiku, biar ku ajari nanti _Monsieur_ Yuki! Ahaha~ " sahut Taki sambil berputar-putar

" kekeke apa-apaan itu, hukuman sialan yang aneh untuk botak sialan, kekeke hei jangan sampai kau ketularan idiot sialan nya si jenggot sialan itu kekekeke "

" ya ampun….dosa apa aku? " Yukimitsu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan pundung di pojokan (pojokan mana? Orang di lapangan) mendengar hukumannya, anggota DDB beserta siswa-siswi lain sweatdrop mendengar hukumannya

"Anezaki Mamori.. kau tidak boleh makan _cream puff_ selama satu minggu, kemudian setiap latihan dan selesai latihan klub mu, kamu harus membelikan mereka _cream puff_ untuk cemilannya"

"…"

Sena yang merasa heran karena aura dingin dan kenapa tidak ada suara protes dari 'kakak' nya ini menoleh dan memanggilnya

"ano… Mamori neech-HIEEE, Mamori-neechan!"  
Monta yang mendengar teriakan Sena ikut menoleh

"mm ada apa Sena? Mukyaaa! Mamori-san! Hoi sadar kak!" jerit Monta sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan senior nya yang sudah dingin membeku disampingnya dengan wajah datar

"kekekekekeke, _this monster of cream puff_ tidak bisa makan _cream puff _selama satu minggu ? kekekekeke bisa-bisa dia mati kelaparan karena tidak ada asupan sialan dari makanan manis menjijikkan sialan itu! Kekekeke!"

Sementara Mamori masih membeku di samping Sena dan Monta, sambil menangis-nangis (aduh kasian Mamo)

" Hiruma Youichi…" keringat dingin kepala sekolah makin menjadi-jadi

Hiruma masih tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat mendengar hukuman Yukimitsu dan Mamori tapi telinganya tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan kepala sekolah

"..hu-hukuman mu adalah ti-tidak boleh menggunakan buku ancaman, harus berbuat baik, harus ramah, tidak boleh membentak-bentak, makanan dan minumanmu harus berbasis manis"

Hiruma yang tadinya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak karena hukuman Mamori langsung diam

Siswa-siswi Deimon hanya tercengang mendengar penjelasan kepala sekolah, ada yang bebisik-bisik dengan teman mereka dan mereka semua yakin SANGAT YAKIN bahwa setan ah bukan, iblis satu ini akan meledak

…

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

…

...

DOR

Peluru Shotgun itu meluncur begitu saja karena Hiruma sendiri _shock_mendengar hukuman itu, untungnya kepala senjata itu mengarah ke atas seperti Hiruma menyandarkan senjata itu ke bahu nya, jadi tidak melukai siapapun disana

Kemudian suasana jadi hening

Hening

Hening

Oke lanjut cerita

Kurita memberanikan diri memanggil sahabatnya ini "Hiruma…"

"kekekeke" loh kok dia malah ketawa, padahal semua orang di situ yakin 1000% iblis itu akan meledak-ledak

"kepala sekolah sialan! Siapa yang menulis peraturan sialan itu! Mati kau!" DOR DOR DOR

"Hi-Hiruma-kun ! Hentikan ! kau bisa melukai kepala sekolah!" Mamori langsung merebut _Shotgun_ yang ada di tangan Hiruma

"biar saja kepala sekolah sialan itu mati!" DOR DOR tapi dia tidak mau melepaskan Shotgun nya

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan!" secara tidak sengaja Mamori mendorong Hiruma, jadilah Hiruma kehilangan keseimbangannya dan ikut menarik Mamori dan tadaaa

mereka terjatuh di posisi yang tidak sangat diinginkan, Hiruma di bawah dan Mamori di atas. Tapi ketika mereka jatuh, Hiruma pun refleks memeluk Mamori, kedua tangannya di pinggang Mamori, sedangkan Mamori juga ikut memeluk Hiruma (kyaaa mau dong jatoh di pelukannya Hiruma-sama XD)

Semua orang yang tadinya menjerit-jerit sambil menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Hiruma, seketika diam melihat kejadian tersebut

…

Lewat di benak mereka masing-masing 'oh sang Hiruma Youichi itu ternyata bisa romantis(?) juga'

…

…

...

...

...

Oke sebelum jangkrik berbunyi kita lanjutkan ceritanya

"Mukyaa Hiruma-san! Lepaskan Mamori-san! Cemburu MAX!"

"Hoi Manajer Sialan! Bangun! Kau itu berat tahu! Berapa banyak cream puff menjijikan sialan yang kau makan hari ini! Kekeke" ya ampun, di saat begini dia masih bisa jahilin Mamori

"e-eh ma-maaf, tapi bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu ini" jawab Mamori sambil _blushing_

"hah?" Dia menoleh pada tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Mamori kemudian segera melepasnya sambil berdecak kesal

"dan ingat, _cream puff_ itu bukan makanan menjijikan, _cream puff_ itu enak tau!" protes Mamori

"terserahlah" kemudian Hiruma dan Mamori melihat sekerumunan orang yang tengah terpaku melihat mereka berdua

Semua orang di sekitarnya masih diam terpaku melihat mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka belum sadar kalau Hiruma sudah terbangun dari manajernya itu

"apa kalian lihat-lihat orang-orang sialan! Pergi kalian!"

DOR DOR DOR

Seluruh siswa Deimon berhamburan pergi dari lokasi itu

Dan dimulai lah hari hukuman itu

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

Keesokan harinya…

Deimon High School, 06.00 pagi

Semua anak-anak DDB sudah berkumpul di ruang klub untuk latihan pagi, mereka pun segera buru-buru mengganti seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam latihan

Tapi Hiruma, Mamori, dan Yukimitsu belum menampakkan batang hidung mereka di sana

Kemudian datanglah Yukimitsu..

"Ahaha~ Ohayou minnaaaa" ujar Yuki sambil berputar-putar a la Taki

"Ahaha~ Ohayou Monsieur Yuki" kata Taki sambil ikut berputar-putar di samping Yukimitsu

Semua orang yang melihat hanya bisa sweatdrop, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kelakuan Yukimitsu

"BUAHAHAHA apa-apaan itu? benar-benar.." Jumonji  
"sangat.." di lanjut Kuroki  
"mirip Taki.." kemudian Toganou  
"seperti orang bodoh! BUAHAHAHA" Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan

"Huaaa minna kalian tidak boleh begituu" sahut Kurita

"FUGO!"

"BUAHAHAHA tapi tetap saja mau kami tahan bagaimanapun supaya tidak tertawa, tetap saja pemandangan ini amat sangat menggelikan, BUAHAHAHA" Ujar mereka bertiga

"Hiks..hiks.. arienaaaai!" teriak Yukimitsu sambil menangis a la Taki

"Hahaha" Sena hanya bisa tertawa garing

"Hmmm Komusubi, kamu tau kan bau makanan ini? Hmm harum sekali" Tanya Kurita ke Komusubi sambil mengendus-ngendus

"FUGO! Ku-Ku-Kurimu Puff!" jawab Komusibu sambil mengeluarkan asap dari hidungnya

"Ah Anezaki-chan membawa banyak sekali cream puff! Ada 1..2..3, Ah! 5 kotak! Horeee! Anezaki-chan, boleh kuminta _cream puff_ nya?" Tanya Kurita pada Mamori dengan mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak air liur

"Tentu saja Kurita-kun" jawab Mamori datar sambil mengulurkan sekotak cream puff

"Terima kasih Anezaki-chan!"

Ketika Kurita hendak mengambil sekotak cream puff dari tangan Mamori, tapi tangan Mamori tidak melepaskan tangan dan pandangannya dari sekotak cream puff itu

"Ano… Anezaki-chan?" panggil Kurita ke Mamori sambil menarik-narik kotak cream puff dari tangan Mamori

Tapi tangan dan pandangan Mamori tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang mau menangis karena balon kesukaannya terbang begitu saja tertiup angin

Mari kita menuju komplotan Sena dan Monta

"hei, kok tumben ya Hiruma-san belum datang, biasanya dia selalu tepat waktu?" Tanya Sena ke Monta

"Oh iya, Cuma Hiruma-san yang belum datang. aku juga tidak tahu Sena, mungkin dia-"

GREEEK

Saat itu pintu klub bergeser dengan pelan, semua anggota DDB menoleh kea rah pintu, mungkin anggota DDB kira ada orang tersesat yang ingin menjual nyawa di klub ini, kalaupun itu Hiruma dia tidak mungkin membuka pintu sepelan itu

Tapi, ternyata perkiraan mereka salah.. itu benar Hiruma dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sangat rapih, kemeja dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang hitamnya, blazernya di kancing, serta dasi rapih yang bertengger dilehernya

"Ahaha~ _Monsieur_ Hiruma sudah datang" ujar Taki sambil berputar-putar seperti biasanya

Orang-orang di sana hanya diam melihat Hiruma yang sangat berubah. Kemudian Hiruma mengangkat alisnya, heran kenapa teman-temannya ini diam menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh

"Ohayou minna" sapa Hiruma sambil tersenyum manis

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"HIEE !"

"MUKYAA ! Merinding MAX !"

"UWAAAA !"

"FUGO !"  
"Ahaha~"

Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, Sena, Monta, Kurita, Komusubi, serta Taki, Mereka semua berteriak kompak, kaget plus merinding dahsyat karena kapten mereka ini tersenyum! Kuulangi! T-E-R-S-E-N-Y-U-M bukan menyeringai!

"Wah, kalian semua sudah bersiap-siap ya? Kalau begitu aku juga mau ganti seragam ini dulu" ujar Hiruma sambil berjalan ke loker dengan tersenyum seperti tadi

"kalian tahu? Aku merasakan.."

"..hawa iblis bercampur malaikat.."

"..pada diri setan itu" ujar Jumonji Kuroki dan Toganou bergantian

"minnaa.. lebih baik kita cepat pergi latihan supaya Hiruma tidak marah.." kata Kurita sambil menghabiskan sekotak cream puff yang berhasil dia rebut dari Mamori

"ah iya, ayo semuanya, kita latihan! Karena lawan kita berikutnya adalah Seibu!" teriak Sena kepada teman-temannya

"YOSH!" Sahut semuanya

Tunggu.. apa mereka punya anggota tambahan? Seperti ada satu suara lagi yang tidak biasa mereka dengar ikut menyahut ajakan Sena

Mereka menoleh ke arah suara yang itu adalah Hiruma yang sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam _Amefuto_ yang ternyata ialah yang menyahut ajakan Sena itu

"Hm? Ada apa Sena-kun?" Tanya Hiruma sambil tersenyum

"hahaha ti-tidak ada apa-apa Hiruma-san" jawab Sena sambil ketawa garing

"hei Manajer Sia- Mamori-san kau di sini saja ya sambil mengatur strategi yang sudah aku siapkan untuk mu" pinta Hiruma dengan lembut sambil menunjuk ke meja

"dan nanti kau tolong siapkan air minum untuk kami ya, juga cream puff itu" (apa ! Hiruma bilang 'tolong'!)

"ba-baik, Hiruma-kun" sahut Mamori

'apa? Dia memanggilku Mamori'

"daaah Mamori-san" sahut Hiruma dengan irama ceria seperti Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arah Mamori

"ah, iya, hahaha" balas Mamori sambil tersenyum a la Sena

'apa?! Aku tidak percaya dia berubah 180 derajat seperti itu!' batin Mamori

Yak, kita mulai latihan Spartan setan berperan malaikat ini, hm mungkin untuk satu minggu ini bukan latihan Spartan

Terdengar teriakan semangat anak-anak yang sedang menjalani latihan. Ha-ha bersaudara, Kurita, dan Komusubi sedang mendorong satu sama lain untuk melatih kekuatan mereka

Sena, Monta dan Hiruma sedang berlatih berlari sambil melakukan _route pass_ (eh kenapa Sena ikutan _route pass _?)

Taki dan Yukimitsu sedang berlatih Bump

Ketika Sena, Monta, dan Hiruma melewati Taki dan Yukimitsu, Hiruma berhenti melihat Yukimitsu sedang kelelahan karena lelah berputar-putar layaknya Taki

"hei ada apa Yukimitsu-san? Kau lelah?" Tanya Hiruma ke Yukimitsu

"ah, tidak, tidak apa-apaa Hiruma-san!" jawab Yukimitsu langsung dengan posisi tegap, takut kalau setan berwujud malaikat ini akan marah

"tidak apa-apa Yukimitsu-san, istirahat lah kalau kau mau" ujar Hiruma dengan senyum malaikatnya (huaaa berapa karat kemilau senyumnya itu! *abaikan)

"Ahaha, baiklah Hiruma-san, terima kasih banyak" kata Yukimitsu

"kapten kita itu.."

"..berubah drastis.." kata Toganou dan Kuroki

"hei sedang apa kalian! Ayo kembali latihan!" kata Jumonji

"iya iya baik Kazu-chan" goda Kuroki pada Jumonji

PRIIT

terdengar suara peluit dari Mamori, menginstruksikan kalau latihan pagi sudah selesai

"semuanya, latihan selesai! Bel akan segera berbunyi!" teriak Mamori dari _bench_

Lalu Mamori menghampiri teman-temannya satu-persatu, membagikan sport drink serta cream puff dan manisan lemon

Mamori hanya bisa diam melihat teman-temannya makan cream puff

"wah, ternyata cream puff ini lumayan enak juga ya" ujar Toganou

"memang enak, kalian kalau kita ada pesta tidak pernah menyentuh ini sih. Roti nya, krimnya, hmm semuanya enaaak" kata Kurita

"Mukyaa, cream puff ini rasa pisang! Enak sekali!"

Mamori menelan ludah melihat dan mendengar teman-temannya makan dan membicarakan cream puff

'Eh tersisa satu, apa ku makan saja ya? Aaah aku mau cream puff!' batin Mamori melihat sebuah cream puff tersisa di kotak yang ia pegang

"Mamori-san, kurasa yang satu itu untuk Hiruma-san" kata Monta

"ah iya, di mana ya dia?"

"tadi kulihat dia lagi ke ruang loker kak" jawab Monta sambil makan _cream puff_ pisangnya

Mamori menghampiri Hiruma yang baru saja keluar ruang loker sedang menuju _bench _di mana anak-anak DDB berada

"Hiruma-kun, ini cream puff untuk mu, rasa mint" kata Mamori sambil menjulurkan kotak cream puff itu

"hn?" Hiruma melihat cream puff itu dengan wajah datar, kemudian tersenyum ke Mamori

"tidak terima kasih, simpan untuk nanti saja ya, sampai bertemu di kelas nanti Mamori-san"

"ah iya, baiklah" 'dia bilang terima kasih, seandainya dia bisa tetap seperti ini'

Setelah itu Hiruma juga berpamitan kepada anak-anak kelas 1 yang sedang berkumpul itu

"semuanya, sampai bertemu latihan sore nanti, jaa mata ne!" Hiruma melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya

"Gend- Kurita-san, ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Hiruma pada Kurita

"ah iya. Semuanya, aku ke kelas yaa, sampai bertemu nanti sore.. ah tunggu Hiruma !" teriak Kurita dengan nada riang

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

Di kelas 2-1..'

"berdiri..beri hormat.." kata ketua kelas. Mereka memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badan mereka

Sang guru terdiam melihat salah satu muridnya yang tidak pernah terlihat sopan jadi sangat sopan. Begitu juga dengan murid-murid lainnya di kelas.

Skip waktu belajar

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

Latihan sore sepulang sekolah

"Catch MAX !" teriak Monta mendapatkan bola hasil pass Hiruma

"Ya ! Bagus Monta-kun ! Kau benar-benar hebat ! " teriak Hiruma dari kejauhan

'Mukya! Merinding MAX! biasanya Hiruma-san memanggil ku dengan panggilan monyet sialan, kali ini dia memanggil namaku, rasanya sangat aneh' kata Monta dalam hati

Tidak lama, datang Suzuna sedang menuju ruang klub ingin menemui Mamori. Tapi dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh, tidak terlalu jelas suara siapa itu

"Suzuna-san!" panggil orang itu

Suzuna pun menoleh ke asal suara. Karena waktu Suzuna datang ke Deimon, hari sudah sangat sore, matahari hampir terbenam, dan yang hanya terlihat waktu itu seperti… bayangan iblis dengan tanduk tapi seperti ada lingkaran angel dikepalanya

-,-

"loh, siapa itu melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah ku? itu kan.." desis Suzuna sambil memicingkan matanya,

"YOU-NII !"

Jerit Suzuna terkejut melihat Sang _commander from hell_ yang terkenal ditakutkan orang-orang itu bertingkah ceria seperti anak kecil

"Hei, Suzuna kau terlambat !" teriak Hiruma dari kejauhan sambil menghampiri Suzuna

"SU-SUZUNA?" Suzuna berteriak karena namanya yang disebut, bukan julukan 'cheer sialan' itu

"ahaha maaf You-nii. Kakak kenapa? ada yang aneh sama kakak hahaha" Tanya Suzuna ragu-ragu dan ketawa seperti Sena

"baiklah tidak apa-apa.. kau pergi bantulah Mamori-san ya, aku mau melanjutkan latihan dengan yang lain, Jaa!" jelas Hiruma sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suzuna yang masih terpaku

"MA-MAMORI-SAN?" Teriak Suzuna untuk yang kedua kalinya

"a-apa-apaan itu.. You-nii tersenyum, lalu menyebut nama Mamo-nee dengan panggilan 'Mamori-san'? jangan-jangan ada sesuatu, kekeke" kata Suzuna berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil ketawa setan, antena di kepalanya bergerak-gerak

"aku harus cari tahu! Mamo-nee!"

"ah Suzuna-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Mamori pada Suzuna yang baru masuk ke ruang klub

"gawat Mamo-nee! You-nii!" teriak Suzuna

"ada apa! Hiruma-kun berbuat macam-macam pada Sena?! Mou, awas ya dia!" Mamori marah-marah sendiri sambil bersiap keluar klub membawa sapu

"bukan Mamo-nee! Sena tidak apa-apa!" jelas Suzuna

"terus kenapa kamu bilang gawat?! Apa dia macam-macam padamu?" Tanya Mamori lagi

"bukan Mamo-nee, aduuh tolong dengarkan aku dulu dong, aku kan belum selesai bicara"  
"eh iya maaf Suzuna-chan, oh aku lupa, lagipula mana mungkin Hiruma bisa berbuat macam-macam, dia kan sedang menjalani hukuman itu"  
"apa? You-nii di hukum? Kok bisa? Bukannya kalau ada orang yang mau menghukum dia pasti dia lawan dulu pakai buku ancaman itu kan? Memangnya kenapa Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna sarkatis

Akhirnya Mamori menjelaskan semuanya pada Suzuna, karena waktu field day kemarin Suzuna tidak ada di acara itu sampai selesai, jadi ya tidak tahu deh

"ooh begitu rupanya, pantas aku bergidik ngeri karena dia tersenyum begitu padaku, tapi Mamo-nee.." Suzuna menyeringai

"a-apa Suzuna-chan?" Mamori kaget karena tiba-tiba ada tanduk dan ekor menyerupai lambang iblis muncul di kepala dan belakang Suzuna

"kalau memang dia di hukum untuk berbuat sopan, kenapa tidak memanggil Mamo-nee dengan marga kakak saja? Kenapa harus MAMORI? Kekekeke ternyata You-nii sepertinya memang menyukai kakak, kekeke" Suzuna menekankan kata 'Mamori' sambil tertawa setan seperti Hiruma

"Mou, Su-Suzuna-chan! Itu kan urusannya dia! Biarkan saja" kata Mamori gugup (ciee bilang aja seneng Mamo-neesan, kekeke *ikutan ketawa Hiruma)

GREEK

Datanglah Hiruma

'oh tidak, dia pasti mendengar obrolan kami barusan' kata Suzuna dalam hati

"Ya~ You-nii, a-ada apa? Haha" Tanya Suzuna kepada Hiruma gugup

"hm? aku mau bertemu Mamori-san" kata Hiruma sambil melihat Mamori dengan serius

"eeh? Aku?" kata Mamori sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Hiruma berjalan menuju Mamori dan berhenti di depan Mamori

"iya, aku mau.." belum selesai bicara tapi Suzuna menyelak

"Ya~! You-nii mau nembak Mamo-nee! Akhirnya!" teriak Suzuna senang sambil meluncur keluar dengan in-line skate nya

Hiruma melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku…"

"huaaa jantungku! Kumohon jangan berdetak terlalu cepaaat!" Deg deg, jantung Mamori serasa ingin meledak

Suzuna hampir menjerit-jerit menguping kedua seniornya dari luar. Kemudian datang anak-anak DDB yang baru selesai latihan, menghampiri Suzuna

"ano.. Suzuna, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa di luar?" Tanya Sena yang melihat Suzuna berada di luar klub

"Iya, ngapain kamu di luar sini? Mana Mamori-san?" kata Monta

"Ssst Sena! Monmon! Diam, lihat tuh, You-nii mau nembak Mamo-nee!"

"apa?! Mukya! Hiruma-san tidak akan ku maafkan!"  
"ssst diam kau monyet" kali ini Kuroki dan Toganou ikut menguping

"mukya! Aku bukan monyet!" protes Monta

Karena Monta terlalu berisik, akhirnya Kuroki dan Toganou membungkam mulut Monta dengan pisang dan mengikatnnya di pohon

"hei dengar-dengar! You-nii mau melanjutkan kalimatnya!" jerit Suzuna pelan

"aku mau kau.."

'yes! Ini dia!' kata Suzuna senang dalam hati

Suasana menjadi tegang

…

"aku mau kau memberikan air minum itu, aku sangat haus" kata Hiruma polos sambil menunjuk nampan berisikan botol-botol sport drink itu

GUBRAK

"ya ampun! You-nii! Aku kira kau mau nembak Mamo-nee! Wajahnya tadi itu serius banget! Ternyata cuma minta air minum!" Suzuna berteriak-teriak kesal karena perkiraannya salah

"Mukya! Syukurlah! Kukira Hiruma-san benar-benar mau nembak Mamori-san, Fuuh, saingan ku berkurang!" kata Monta yang sudah terbebas dari ikatannya

"apa itu? Kebijakan monyet lagi?" goda Jumonji

"Mukya! Aku bukan monyet!"

"minnaa, jangan bertangkar, ayo kita bersiap-siap pulang" ajak Kurita

"baik!" sahut semuanya

Hari ke empat

Hukuman untuk tim putih lainnya baru berakhir kemarin, sedangkan ini sudah memasuki hari ke 4 untuk klub _Amefuto_ sejak hukuman itu berlangsung

Terima kasih berkat Orihara Izaya yang sedang berkunjung ke Deimon, informasi tentang Hiruma yang kena hukuman itu pun sudah menyebar kemana-mana (woy! Beda fandom itu! Kenapa ada Izaya!)

Musuh-musuh dan budak-budak Hiruma pun masing-masing memikirkan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan Hiruma yang lemah tanpa buku ancamannya itu

Sementara itu di tempat salah satu budak Hiruma, seorang pria berumur 21 tahun tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi di ruang tongkrongannya (aduh bahasanya ga enak banget, tongkrongan), di markas mereka, datang lah dua orang anak buahnya

"Boss, kami dapat laporan dari seseorang yang aneh menggunakan coat hitam dengan bulu-bulu cream, dia sih bilang kalau dia itu namanya Ori-ori siapa gitu, katanya si Hiruma itu, yang sering mengancam kita sekarang ga bisa pakai buku ancamannya itu boss!" jelas salah seorang anggota kepada boss nya

"APA?! Benar begitu? Kalau begitu semuanya! Kita siapkan rencana untuk balas dendam!"

"baik boss!" kata anak buah nya

"HAHAHA Hiruma Youichi, akhirnya kau jatuh ke pelukan ku (*plak, woi author sialan! Ralat!)

Iya iya maaf! Aku tahu! Ralat

"HAHAHA Hiruma Youichi, akhirnya kau jatuh ke tangan ku, HAHAHA akan kubuat kau menderita seumur hidupmu! HAHAHAHAHA"

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

"Semuanya! Kumpul!" teriak Hiruma memanggil teman-temannya dari _bench _bersama Mamori

"ini minuman dan handukmu" kata Mamori menyodorkan minuman, handuk, dan cream puff ke teman-temannya

"Ah, Mamori-san, aku tidak mau cream puff, bosan setiap hari cream puff terus" tolak Monta dengan halus

"buat Mamori-san saja!" kata Monta menyerahkan cream puff itu ke tangan Mamori

"eh tapi aku kan tidak boleh makan cream puff" kata Mamori sedih

"Mukya! Aku lupa! Maaf Mamori-san!"

"Mamori-san, berikan padaku" kata Hiruma

"berikan…"

"iya, tapi taruh dulu barang-barang itu dulu"

"tidak ah malas, cepat berikan, aku lapar" pinta Hiruma

"Mamori-san, apa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu.." kali ini Jumonji angkat bicara

"..minta disuapi.." sambung Kuroki

"..olehmu tau" kemudian Toganou

"Ya~! Mamo-nee mau menyuapi You-nii!" teriak Suzuna sambil menyiapkan kamera

"Mukya! Mamori-san! Kalau begitu aku mau cream puff nya!" teriak Monta sambil berusaha meraih-raih cream puff yang ada di tangan Mamori

HAP

Hahaha Hiruma melahap cream puff yang ada pada Mamori

"Hi-Hiruma-kun..kau ini"

"semuanya, latihan selesai, hari ini kita akan pergi makan-makan di restoran Yakiniku, sekarang semuanya ganti  
baju" kata Hiruma tidak memperdulikan Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya itu, yaah sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa oleh hukuman itu

"horeee! Kita makaaan" sahut Kurita

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

Restoran Yakiniku…Ingat kan kalian waktu DDB makan di restoran ini, waktu tanpa sengaja ketemu Ojou juga

"Ya~! Harum sekali baunya!"

"Ahaha~ Monsieur Taki, ayo tambah lagi dagingnya!" kata Yukimitsu

"Ahaha~ Baik lah Monsieur Yuki, aku yakin daging ini 100% enak!" Kata Taki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"nyam..nyam.. Khomuhubi hahaimaha rhahana ? (Komusubi bagaimana rasanya?) Enak kan? Ayo tambah lagi!" kata Kurita

"FUGO! E-Enak!" sahut Komusubi

"makanan ini.."

"..benar-benar.."

"..banyak sekali!" ujar Ha-ha bersaudara bersamaan melihat tumpukkan daging yang hampir menutupi meja

"hahaha tidak apa-apa kok, makan lah yang banyak, aku yang traktir" kata Hiruma

"Hiruma-kun, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Banyak sekali.."

"tidak apa-apa Mamori-san, karena daging ini mengandung banyak protein yang bla bla bla bla.." jelas Hiruma (maaf ya, author malas menjelaskannya hehe)

"eto… seperti ada yang hilang.. apa ya?" kata Sena berbicara sendiri

"hm, ada apa Sena?" kata Monta

"aku merasakan ada yang lupa.. apa ya.. hmm"

"oh iya ya, apa ya, ada yang aneh.. hmm Ishimaru-san! Di mana ya dia Sena?" Tanya Monta

"oh iya benar, aku tidak tahu.."

"ano… aku ada di belakang kalian.." kata Ishimaru

"ya sudah, biarkan saja lah Sena, kita lanjutkan makannnya.. Mukya! Hei tiga bersaudara! Itu daging milikku!"

Sayangnya suara hati Ishimaru tidak sampai pada Monta dan Sena

"apa-apaan kau monyet! Ini kan buat kita semua! Lagipula.."

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou bersamaan

"Mukya! Aku tidak peduli! tapi kan itu bagian ku, bagian kalian ada di bla bla bla"

Yaah, terjadilah cekcok antar Monta dan tiga saudara itu (JuKoTo: sudah kami bilang KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!)

"Hoi kalian semua, besok hari minggu tetap latihan pagi ya.. karena pertandingan sudah dekat kita tidak bisa malas-malasan! Semangat!" kata Hiruma bersemangat

"YOSH!" kata anak-anak DDB serentak

"latihan pukul berapa Hiruma?" kata Kurita

"hm.. enam"

"baik laah.."kata Kurita sambil melahap daging-nya

Hari sudah malam dan anggota DDB akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ternyata mereka tidak sadar kalau ada mata-mata yang mengikuti mereka sejak masuk ke restoran itu

"boss, kita apakan si Hiruma itu? Kita culik saja dia!" kata salah satu anggota mata-mata

"jangan! Dasar bodoh" kata boss nya sambil menempeleng kepala anak buahnya

"kau itu namanya cari mati kalau culik dia!" lanjut bossnya

"wah boss! Lihat, perempuan rambut auburn itu cantik ya!" kata anggota yang lain

"mana mana ! aku mau lihat!" kata anggota lainnya

"itu yang lagi jalan disampingnya Hiruma!" jawab anggota lain

Muncullah pikiran jahat bossnya itu

"HAHAHA kita culik perempuan itu, kemudian kita buat Hiruma jadi budak kita HAHAHAHA"  
tapi ternyata Hiruma menyadari kalau dia dan teman-temannya diikuti oleh orang asing

'cih, orang-orang sialan! Awas saja kalau sampai mereka macam-macam, akan ku buat tulang-tulang sialan mereka jadi santapan Cerberus!' kata Hiruma dalam hati

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

7th day of punishment game..

Sinar pagi memasuki jendela kamar Anezaki Mamori, mata biru malaikat itu enggan menampakkan diri, karena semalam Mamori baru bisa tidur pukul 1 pagi

"ngg… jam berapa ini.." perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya, melihat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 5.45 AM

"APA?! Sudah jam segini! Ya ampun aku terlambat!"

Gubrak, dug, bltak, BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan kasarnya, malangnya pintu itu

"Mamo! Ada apa sih? Hari minggu begini kamu mau kemana berpakaian rapih begitu?" kata ibu Mamori

Saat itu Mamori memakai _dress_ merah selutut yang di padu dengan _coat_ berkerah warna coklat terang dan flat shoes coklat muda berpita coklat tua. Rambut pendeknya ia sanggul ke atas (Mamo-neesan mau latihan apa mau jalan-jalan sih? -,-)

"ahh maaf bu, aku ada latihan pagi hari ini, apa tadi Sena datang kesini bu?"

"hm tadi sih ibu lihat dia sedang berlari-lari melewati rumah kita, mungkin dia sudah duluan?"

"kalau begitu aku berangkat ya bu.. gawat! Sudah jam 6! dah ibu"

"Mamo! Bagaimana sarapanmu ini!"

BLAM

"dasar anak muda zaman sekarng" kata Ibu Mamori sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Mamori P.O.V

'ya ampun bagaimana ini, aku terlambat! Aku berjalan cepat takut kalau Hiruma akan marah, tidak, dia pasti marah karena aku terlambat, lebih baik aku mempercepat langkahku. Tapi kenapa jalanan sepi, biasanya disini ramai kalau pagi

Kulihat dua orang aneh yang mengikutiku. Eh kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak begini ya

Kupercepat langkahku sampai setengah berlari. Ayo Mamori, sekolah sudah dekat. Ternyata dua orang itu tetap mengikutiku

Kupercepat lagi langkahku hingga aku benar-benar berlari

Aku sudah hampir sampai depan gerbang, Sialnya salah satu dari mereka berhasil memegang tanganku

"hey, kenapa terburu-buru nona manis?" kata salah satu orang itu yang memegang tangan ku

argh, kenapa di sekitar sini tidak ada orang?

"tolong lepaskan tanganku, aku mau ke dalam!" aku meronta-ronta melepaskan tanganku tapi cengkramannya kuat sekali

"kau pikir, kami mau melepaskan mu begitu saja nona? Kami itu memerlukan kapten mu itu, HAHAHA" kata orang yang satu lagi

Mereka membawaku menuju mobil sedan hitam, kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan ingin membekapku, oh tidak.

"HIRUMAAA ! TOLONG AKU ! hmph-"

-DEIMON HIGH SCHOOL FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

"haah?" Hiruma yang sedang berlatih pass dengan Monta seperti mendengar ada yang berteriak memanggilnya, gayanya hah nya itu seperti Jumonji-, Kuroki, dan Toganou

"hm, ada apa Hiruma?" Kurita yang melihat bertanya heran

"tadi aku dengar suara teriakan perempuan.."

"perempuan? Berteriak seperti apa?"

"memanggil namaku dan minta tolong.." 'suaranya seperti suara manajer sialan oh ya, di mana manajer sialan itu, dia sudah terlambat 10 menit' kata Hiruma dalam hati

"ano.. Sena-kun.." panggil Hiruma ke Sena (kok Hiruma makin lama mirip Sena?)

"ah iya ada apa Hiruma-san?"

"apa tadi kau mampir ke rumah Mamori-san? Kau tahu kemana dia? Sampai sekarang dia belum datang juga"  
"hah? Aku kira Mamori-neechan sudah sampai daritadi Hiruma-san, aku tidak tahu, mungkin beli cream puff?" jawab Sena

"ah tidak mungkin Sena, cream puff itu kan waktu itu belinya delivery" sambar Monta kayak listrik, ikut-ikut aja

Tiba-tiba salah satu handphone nya berbunyi (hee? Sejak kapan ada handphone?)

Dia mengangkat alisnya karena heran itu adalah _unknown number_

_Ya-Ha! Angkat telpon nya! Orang sialan menelpon!_

Begitulah ringtone nya

Semua yang ada disitu sweatdrop mendengar ringtone handphone Hiruma

Hiruma P.O.V

'Hah? Unknown number? Orang sialan mana yang berani menelpon ku pagi-pagi begini?'

ku angkat saja panggilan itu, kemudian terdengar suara tertawa sialan dari seberang sana

"_HAHAHA ohayou gozaimasu.. captain! HAHAHA_" kujauhkan sedikit handphone sialan ini dari telinga sialan ku. Apa-apaan sih orang sialan satu ini, suara tertawa sialannya menganggu telinga!

"siapa kau?" kataku dengan nada ketus

"_oh, apa kau lupa Tuan Hiruma Youichi yang 'baik hati'? kau lah yang pernah melaporkan ku dan anak buah ku ke polisi tak lama ini, apa kau ingat?"_

"tidak. Apa maumu orang sialan?"

Muka anak-anak sialan ini terkejut melihat jiwa setan ku kembali. Dari air muka mereka sangat terbaca jelas bahwa mereka mengatakan

'oh itu dia, kata-kata favoritnya, 'sialan!' '

"_hoo, jadi begitu kah tingkah mu selama menjalani masa hukuman mu menjadi malaikat itu Hiruma-sama? HAHAHA_"

Keh, tau darimana orang sialan ini, sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang sialan ini

"_ada apa Hiruma-sama? Kenapa diam? Kau terkejut karena aku mengetahui peran baru mu? Oh ya mungkin kau bisa mengingat ku kalau kau mendengar suara pacar mu, Hiruma-sama, oh bukan.. maksud ku Hiruma-chan HAHAHA_"  
berani-beraninya orang sialan ini memanggilku dengan sebutan '-chan' kubunuh dia nanti

"_LEPASKAN AKU!_"

End of Hiruma P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Kali ini Hiruma juga ikut terkejut mendengar suara perempuan yang sangat dia kenal

"Mamori-san?" ujar Hiruma

Anak-anak DDB yang mendengar Hiruma pun menoleh dan mempehatikan kapten mereka ini

"Hiruma-san, itu tadi.. suara Mamori-neechan kan?" kata Sena

"Mukya! Kenapa Mamori-san teriak minta tolong begitu!?"

"_Hiruma! Kau tidak boleh kesini tanpa polisi! Mereka itu–KYAA!_"

"Mamori!" kali ini Hiruma berteriak memanggil Mamori

"_hei! wanita sialan! ternyata dia mendengar percakapan kita tadi, bawa dia ke ruang tahanan!_"

"_TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG AKU! HIRUMA!"_

"_HAHAHA kau dengarkan Hiruma? Malaikatmu ini meminta pertolongan, bukankah pacar yang baik sudah seharusnya menolong?_"

"beri tahu aku di mana kau orang sialan?" kata Hiruma dengan tenang

"_Oh, akhirnya. Datang ke bangunan tua dekat Lapangan Enoshima, Blok-B21, akan ada orang yang menunggu mu di sana, Oh ya dan apa kau ingat aku? Matsumoto Rei. Sayonara, Hiruma-chan_"

TUT TUT TUT

Akhirnya telepon itu terputus, Hiruma sedang berpikir cara untuk menyelamatkan Mamori, Kurita memanggilnya

"Hiruma..ada apa dengan Anezaki-chan?"

"dia. Manajer sialan itu di culik"

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"bagaimana bisa!?" sahut ha-ha saudara kompak

"tch. Kalian semua disini saja, biar aku yang mengatasi ini"

"tidak..Hiruma, Anezaki-chan juga teman kami, kami juga mau ikut menyelamatkan dia" kata Kurita

Hiruma diam.. otak jenius nya memberikan suatu ide

"kekekeke, aku punya ide" kata Hiruma menyeringai

"begini, kalian harus menjaga jarak sialan dari ku. Ketika aku beri kalian aba-aba, kalian bisa menerobos masuk. Mengerti?"

"mengerti!" sahut kompak anak-anak DDB

"sekarang kita berpisah di sini, aku ada sedikit urusan. Aku akan menelpon kalian nanti kalau aku mau ke Shibuya"  
jelas Hiruma kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat yang 'katanya' ada urusan

-DEIMON HIGH FIELD DAY NO BATSU GAME-

"hah? Hei Tsuga lihat itu, itu Hiruma Youichi!" kata seseorang anggota penculik itu

"yo orang-orang sialan, mana boss pengecutmu itu?" kata Hiruma menantang dengan seringainya

"apa kau bilang!" orang itu siap meninju Hiruma, tapi temannya yang bernama Tsuga itu sudah menahan tangannya

"hentikan Saki! Tugas kita hanya untuk membawa dia ke hadapan boss!"

"Hiruma Youichi, tolong ikut kami, jangan melawan" kata Tsuga

kemudian mereka bertiga masuk ke bangunan tua itu, tampak lah sang boss dengan Mamori duduk disampingnya  
dengan tangan diikat di kursi yang ia duduki

"Hi-Hiruma-kun !" teriak Mamori yang melihat Hiruma. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan.

"lepaskan manajer sialan itu" kata Hiruma tenang dengan wajah datar

"HAHAHA kau pikir aku akan melepaskan pacar mu ini begitu saja? Tentu tidak, kau harus mematuhi perintah ku Hiruma"

"tch perintah sialan apa kuncir kuda sialan?"

"kau harus bersedia menjadi budak ku seumur hidupmu, HAHAHA"  
"KEKEKE, BAKA! KEKEKE siapa yang mau jadi budak sialan mu! Lagipula bukannya itu terbalik? Harusnya kau itu yang jadi budak sialan ku! KEKEKE" Kata Hiruma sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

Lalu Hiruma mengeluarkan pistol dari kantong jaketnya dengan sigap, bersiap menembak boss itu dengan peluru karetnya

DOR

Sayangnya salah satu anak buah Matsumoto Rei itu segera menepis tangan Hiruma sehingga pistol tadi itu mengarah ke arah lain

"hajar dia!" perintah Matsumoto ke pada anak buahnya

"baik boss!"

Tiba-tiba orang-orang lainnya memegang Hiruma di sisi kiri dan kanan nya

BUGH

Satu pukulan mengarah ke perut Hiruma hingga ia terjatuh

"Hiruma-kun!"

"hei kau! Hentikan! Jangan pukul dia!" lanjut Mamori

"hm, kenapa nona? Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membunuh pacarmu, mungkin hanya akan membuatnya menderita?  
HAHAHA"

"Hiruma-kun.." ucap Mamori lirih melihat Hiruma yang terkapar di lantai. Blue sky, seperti ketika melawan Taiyou Sphinx

"Kekekekeke"

"Hah? Kau ingin merasakan pukulan ku lagi hah!" kata seorang anak buah Matsumoto yang siap menghantam Hiruma

Tiba-tiba Hiruma memposisikan dirinya duduk dan menunjuk ke atas

Semua orang di sana diam melihat gerakan Hiruma

Terdengar suara anak kecil sedang terisak-isak, tunggu….

Anak kecil?

Semua orang yang ada di situ pun mendongak ke asal suara

…

"RECCA-KUN ! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana!" teriak Matsumoto Rei

"KEKEKEKE, sekarang lepaskan manajer sialan itu atau akan kuledakkan ke empat bom yang ada di masing-masing tali itu"

Jadi, posisinya di atap itu ada seorang anak kecil yang badannya di ikat dengan tali tambang, dan ada empat tali yang menggantung badan anak itu.

Tapi… dimasing-masing tali itu terdapat bom aktif yang dapat diledakkan dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Tapi sayangnya tombol bom itu ada di tangan Hiruma dan tinggi bangunan itu lumayan lhoo, kalau jatuh bisa mati :D

"Sialan kau Hiruma! Kalian! Tangkap dia!"

"Hiruma! Awas!" teriak Mamori

Klik, DUAR

"HUAAA kakak! Tolong!" teriak anak kecil itu sambil menangis

Salah satu bom yang ada di bagian kaki kiri tali itu meledak. Hiruma menyeringai pada dua orang yang siap menghajarnya

"Oya? Bukan kah kau itu Taiga Saki? Kau pernah mencuri uang di bank, tapi pihak bank itu tidak melapor pada polisi, lalu kau pakai uang itu untuk bagaimana kalau aku yang melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"Hn.. dan kau, Tappei Tsuga, kebiasaan buruk mu yang suka mengompol dari dulu sampai sekarang masih saja kau pelihara. KEKEKE"

"Bagaimana kalau kelakuan kalian berdua ini aku sebar dengan toa masjid? Kekeke"

Kedua orang itu langsung tidak jadi menyerang Hiruma kemudian memohon-mohon supaya rahasianya tidak di sebar

"MAAFKAN KAMI HIRUMA-SAMA" teriak kedua orang itu sambil bersujud-sujud di depan Hiruma, sedangkan yang disujud-sujud itu cuma tertawa a la setannya

Tapi.. mana buku ancaman itu? Bukankah dia tidak diperbolehkan membawa buku laknat itu?

"Hiruma-kun, bagaimana kau tahu rahasia mereka?" Tanya Mamori heran yang menyadari Hiruma mengatakan rahasia mereka tanpa melihat buku ancamannya

"kekeke tentu saja aku tahu, aku yang membuat buku itu tentu saja aku hafal semua isinya, kekeke" kata Hiruma

"dan.. masih tersisa 3 bom lagi? 3 meledak bocah sialan itu akan terjatuh. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan melepaskan manajer sialan itu dan menyelamatkan bocah sialan itu kekeke"

"Sial kau Hiruma" lirih Matsumoto

"bagaimana? Masih tidak mau? Baiklah kuledakkan satu lagi"  
dan Hiruma pun menekan tombol bom yang ada di tangannya itu. Sekarang bom yang ada di sebelah kanan kaki itu  
meledak

Tangisan anak itu pun mulai menjadi "HUAA KAKAK! TOLONG AKU!

"Hiruma-kun! Lepaskan anak itu!" teriak Mamori karena ya kalian tahulah sifat keibuannya itu, yang tidak tegaan

"tidak sebelum dia melepaskanmu manajer sialan"

"tapi Hiruma-"

Eh, apa ini? Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa, seluruh ruangan ini bergoyang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang berteriak

"FUNNURABA!"

BRAK

Tembok yang ada di samping Hiruma bolong karena di hajar paksa oleh Kurita

"hoaa, hebat, Kurita-san bisa menjebol tembok setebal ini" Kata Monta

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu diam ditempat. Datanglah anak-anak DDB yang bersiap membantu Hiruma

"kekeke lama sekali kalian anak-anak sialan"

"maaf Hiruma-san, yang penting kita sudah datang kan" kata Yukimitsu

Ha-ha bersaudara sudah siap bertarung dengan _bat baseball_ mereka masing-masing

"jadi, kau mau lepaskan manajer sialan itu atau tidak? Kuncir kuda sialan?" kata Hiruma dengan wajah serius.  
Matsumoto berpikir sejenak

"baiklah aku menyerah, semuanya! Kalian menjauh dari dia! Saki, lepaskan ikatan pada nona itu" perintah  
Matsumoto pada anak buahnya

"baik boss" anak buah itu segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Mamori

Mamori langsung berlari menuju teman-temannya yang baru datang seperti pangeran kesiangan

"minna.. kalian datang menyelamatkanku!" kata Mamori sambil memeluk Sena

"ano.. Mamori-neechan! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" kata Sena

"apa kau tidak apa-apa Mamori-san?" ujar Monta dan Ha-ha bersaudara bersamaan

"eh iya aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit takut saja"

"baguslah kalau kakak tidak kenapa-kenapa, karena aku. Raimon Tarou aka Monta sudah siap mengorbankan diriku untuk menyelamatkanmu!" ujar Monta dengan pede nya

"hah?"

"haah?"

"haaah?"

"apa itu kebijakan monyet juga?" ujar ha-ha bersaudara kompak

"mukya! Aku bukan monyet! Dasar tiga saudara menyebalkan! Awas kalian!" protes Monta yang tidak terima dipanggil monyet

"biar saja" kata Jumonji

"..lagipula.." lanjut Kuroki

"..kami ini.." sambung Toganou

"BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak Jumonji Kuroki dan Toganou bersamaan

"Hiruma-kun, turun kan anak itu.."

"bawel, manajer sialan"

"mou! Hiruma-kun! Kau-"

"Anezaki-chan.. tenang saja, Hiruma tidak akan melukai siapapun" kali ini Kurita buka mulut

"FUGO! BE-BENAR! Sahut Komusubi

Hiruma berjalan ke tempat Matsumoto berdiri, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan mengarahkannya ke Matsumoto

"Silakan ditandatangani" kata Hiruma sambil tersenyum malaikat

"a-apa ini.." kemudian Matsumoto membaca kertas itu

"aku, Matsumoto Rei, dengan ini menyatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi budak Hiruma Youichi untuk SELAMA-LAMANYA? HEH APA KAU GILA HAH?" kata Matsumoto

"jadi, kau tidak mau?" kata Hiruma

Klik, DUAR

Bom yang ada di bagian kiri atas tali itu meledak dan sekarang hanya menyisakan seutas tali. Sehingga anak kecil itu tergantung seperti kepompong

"KAKAK! TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DI SINI! HUAA! MAMAAAH"

"kalau kau tidak mau menandatangani kontrak perbudakan itu aku akan menjatuh kan bocah sialan di atas itu"

"Hiruma, kau!.. akh baiklah, hei berikan aku pulpen!" perintah Matsumoto pada anak buahnya

Hiruma memasukkan kertas kontrak itu kedalam saku celananya

"kekekekeke kau pikir aku akan memaafkan mu begitu saja" kata Hiruma bersiap menekan tombol itu

Semua orang di sana shock melihat Hiruma Youichi in devil mode sedangkan Matsumoto ingin menggapai tombol itu tapi tidak sempat. Hiruma sudah menekan tombol itu

Klik

…

…

Tidak terjadi apa-apa

Hiruma menyeringai puas diiringi tertawa setannya itu "kekekeke,"

Kemudian tali yang menggantung di anak itu bergerak ke depan Hiruma seperti permainan mengambil boneka yang ada di mall

Ternyata bom yang ada di tali itu tidak meledak karena itu bukan tombol untuk bom. Tetapi itu adalah kendaraan  
proyek yang kail nya mengangkat tubuh anak itu

Hiruma mengarah-arahkan kendaraan proyek itu dengan remote control yang entah sejak kapan sudah dia pegang

Lalu alat itu mengarah ke Matsumoto, dia melepaskan tali longgar yang mengikat tubuh adiknya itu

"Ya ampun Recca-kun, apa kau tidak apa? Ada yang sakit tidak?" Tanya Matsumoto Rei dengan gaya yang  
overprotective seperti Mamori

"Iya kakak, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Recca sambil tersenyum lebar

Setelah itu Recca berlari menuju Hiruma

"HIEE anak itu mengarah Hiruma-san!" teriak Sena

"Mukya! Dia tidak sayang nyawa!" kali ini Monta juga ikut berteriak

"Youichi-niichan, terima kasih banyak ya mainannya!" kata Recca tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Hiruma

"Hah?"

"Haah?"

"Haaah?"

"MAINAN?" Ujar Ha-ha bersaudara kompak

"sama-sama bocah sialan" kata Hiruma tersenyum a la malaikat sambil mengusap-usap kepala Recca

"daaah kak!" kata Recca riang sambil melambaikan tangannya

Hiruma pun membalas lambaian anak kecil itu dan dia menyeringai

"kekekeke, budak baru kekekeke"

"Hiruma-kun, jadi anak tadi itu.." Mamori kebingungan mau bertanya

"ya, aku dan bocah sialan itu.."

"kami bekerjasama, kekekeke" kata Hiruma dan Recca kompak

Sejak kapan Recca ada disitu? Bukankah dia sudah pergi tadi?

"APA? BAGAIMANA CARANYA" semua anak DDB disitu berteriak

"Lagipula, kau kan dilarang untuk berbuat kekerasan! Apalagi pada anak kecil" kata Mamori

"siapa yang mengancam, kalau aku mengancamnya dia pasti tidak berani datang padaku sambil memelukku begitu" jawab Hiruma

"ya benar! Youichi-niichan tidak melakukan kekerasan kepadaku kok!" kata Recca girang

Flash Back

"_kekekeke, aku punya ide" kata Hiruma menyeringai_

"_begini, kalian harus menjaga jarak sialan dari ku. Ketika aku beri kalian aba-aba, kalian bisa menerobos masuk. Mengerti?"_

"_mengerti!" sahut kompak anak-anak DDB_

"_sekarang kita berpisah di sini, aku ada sedikit urusan. Aku akan menelpon kalian nanti kalau aku mau ke Shibuya" jelas Hiruma kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat yang 'katanya' ada urusan_

HIRUMA P.O.V

_Ooh ini sekolahnya bocah sialan adiknya kuncir kuda sialan itu_

"_hm, di sini rupanya. SD DEIMON. Ah permisi pak saya kakak dari Matsumoto Recca kelas 2-2 ingin menjemput Recca, saat ini keluarga kami sedang mengalami masalah, orangtua kami mengalami kecelakaan, dan saya ingin mengajak Recca ke rumah sakit" kataku sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya sialan ini  
_

"_hah? Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar akan saya panggilkan Recca ya nak, kau tunggu lah di sini" kata orang tua itu_

_Aku menyeringai senang karena rencana ini berjalan lancer, tak kusangka kebohongan ini akan ditelan mentah-mentah olehnya, kekeke akutidak perlu repot-repot menginaat isi buku ancaman sialan itu_

_Tak lama, keluar lah seorang bocah kecil yang sepertinya itu adalah Matsumoto Recca. Anak kecil itu mungkin bingung melihatku, orang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba saja menjemput_

_Tapi bocah sialan ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi takutnya, sepertinya dia juga cocok kalau bisa memakai poker face, kekeke_

"_halo adik kecil, namaku Hiruma Youichi. Aku kesini karena disuruh kakakmu. Aku mau minta tolong boleh?" kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Cih menjijikan! cukup satu minggu ini saja aku berbuat seperti ini_

"_halo kakak, aku-"_

"Matsumoto Recca" kataku cepat

"_ah iya kak, ada apa ya?"_

"begini, kita ceritanya sambil jalan-jalan saja, bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengulurkan tangannya a la Tamaki dari Ouran High School Host Club

_(Bayangkan, Hiruma bertingkah seperti dia.. oh tidak.. dunia kiamat kalau itu benar..)_

_Sekarang kami berhenti di dekat toko mainan sialan_

"_hei dengar, aku mau kita berbuat kesepakatan"_

"kesepakatan apa kak"

"aku mau membelikan kau mainan sia-, ah mainan itu kalau kau mau membantuku"

"baik kak! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"kau hanya perlu berpura-pura, kau bisa berakting kan? aku pernah melihatmu di acara tv"

"tentu saja aku bisa! Berpura-pura seperti apa?" jawab anak sialan ini antusias. Kekeke bagus. Sekarang hanya tinggal menjelaskannya saja pada dia

"_aku mau kau berpura-pura minta tolong sama kakak mu nanti, mengerti? Aku akan mengikat badan mu di tali dan memasang bom mainan di tali mu itu, tapi salah satu talinya akan terhubung pada kendaraan proyek itu, jadi kau tidak akan jatuh. Mengerti?" kataku dengan sangat jelas_

"_hm! Aku mengerti kak, aku hanya perlu berpura-pura minta tolong dan menangis saja kan? Itu sih gampang"_

"kekekeke bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita pilih mainan mu sekarang!"

"kekekeke baik kak" bocah sialan ini tertawa mengikuti ku kekeke kurasa dia akan menjadi iblis sepertiku

_Kemudian kami sampai di belakang gedung itu, aku mengikat bocah sialan ini. Kemudian menggantungnya_

End of Flash Back

Semua yang mendengarkan tidak dapat berkutik, hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga

Lewat di benak mereka masing-masing, 'ya ampun. Kapten kita itu memang tidak berubah justru semakin hari semakin menakutkan'

"semuanya ayo kita pulang! Ya-Ha! Kita kembali latihan!"

DRT DRTDRT DRT

Hiruma menembak-nembakkan pelurunya kelangit-langit

"APAA?! Latihan! Ini kan sudah menjelang sore Hiruma-san.." kata Sena memelas

"kita belum latihan Cebol Sialan! Hari ini kita latihan sampai mati! Cebol Sialan dan yang lainnya lari dari sini sampai ke sekolah!"

"HIEE Hiruma-san! Shibuya ke Deimon kan jauuuh" teriak Sena dan lainnya sambil berlari

"GYAA dasar setan! Latihannya makin parah dari hari ke hari" Ujar Jumonji, Kuroku, dan Toganou

"Monyet sialan dan Botak sialan kalian berdua latihan _route pass_ bersamaku!" teriak Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakkan peluru AK-47 nya kea rah Monta dan Yukimitsu

"Mukyaa!"

"WUAA!"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kau dilarang berbuat kekerasan selama hukuman kan!?" kata Mamori sambil menutup telinganya

"Oh ya, Hiruma-kun.." panggil Mamori. Hiruma pun menoleh

"hn? Apa Manajer Sialan?"

"terima kasih ya" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum manis

"kekeke, sama-sama Maniak Cream Puff" sahut Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mamori

"Ayo kita habisi Seibu! Ya-Ha!" DRT DRT DRT DRT

"Baik! Ya-Ha" ujar anak-anak DDB serempak

FUAAAAH capeeek bangeet, akhirnya selesai jugaaa ! aku ngejar buat fic ini selaama 3 hari. Mohon Review nya ya Minnaaa ;)


	2. Chapter 2 OMAKE

Halo lagi minnaaa, aku mau buat BONUS CHAPTER disini aku buat Omake-omake dari fic yang sebelumnya "Deimon High School Field Day no Batsu Game" enjoy the story !

-OMAKE-

Yukimitsu P.O.V

Fuah, selesai juga tugasnya! Oh ya, mulai besok selama seminggu akan jadi hari yang paling melelahkan. Tapi aku bingung, bagaimana Taki bisa tahan ya berputar-putar tidak ada hentinya seperti itu? Aku harus latihan

Ku coba ku angkat satu kakiku. Tapi sebelum kaki ku ini mencapai setingggi Taki tiba-tiba…

KREK "Uwaa! Itai!" baru sampai setengah badan tulang kaki ku ini rasanya seperti patah badan Taki itu lentur sekali ya. Kemudian ibu datang ke kamar ku dengan wajah herannya

"Manabu-chan? Sedang apa kau mengangkat-angkat kakimu?" kata ibu

"Ahahaha tidak ada apa-apa bu, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku dan ingin sedikit peregangan saja, badan ku mulai pegal-pegal, Ahahaha"

"ooh ku pikir kau sedang melatih kelenturanmu karena ikut ekskul, MANABU-CHAN?"

Senyum iblisnya itu, setara dengan Hiruma-san, tapi lebih seram ibu dibandingkan Hiruma-san

Di restoran Italia…

Hiruma yang sedang makan tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk

"*uhuk-uhuk*, dasar koki sialan! Kau masukkan apa ke makanan ku ini hah?!"

"aah tidak Hiruma-sama, maaf aku tidak tahu, sungguh aku tidak meracunimu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tangan saya bersih!" -_-

Kembali ke rumah Yukimitsu…

"A-ahaha Ti-ti-tidak kok! Ahahaha" keringat dingin sudah membasahi bajuku karena omongan ibu barusan

"ooh begitu, bagus lah Manabu-chan, lebih baik kau belajar daripada ikut kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak penting, dengan belajar hidupmu nanti akan lebih bahagia ohohoho" kata ibu sambil keluar dari kamarku. Fuh untung saja selama ini ibu tidak tahu kalau aku ikut klub _Amefuto_

End of Yukimitsu P.O.V

-OMAKE-

Hiruma P.O.V

Di apartement Hiruma

Cih, kepala sekolah sialan itu! Seenaknya saja buat hukuman, awas nanti kalau masa hukuman ku sudah selesai, ku cincang-cincang dagingnya buat Cerberus!

Aku mau mandi dulu, daripada pusing-pusing memikirkan hukuman sialan itu

Skip waktu mandi

Setelah selesai mandi, langsung ku buka VAIO kesayanganku untuk memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan melawan Koboi Sialan itu ( Author: mau dong di sayang Hiruma XD. Hiruma: diam kau author baru sialan! Author: oh itu dia nama baru ku, author baru sialan. catat!)

"GUK!"

"Hn? Ada apa Cerberos? Kau lapar?"  
ku ambil makanan anjing yang ada di dapur apartment ini, setelah ku berikan pada Cerberos. Dia memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Hm aku harus bertingkah baik, ku coba saja tersenyum ke anjing ini

"anjing pintar" kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum

(Author note: sayangnya senyum Hiruma-san ini belum setulus seperti yang di festival olahraga tadi, jadi ya seperti senyum setan yang dipaksa senyum malaikat)

"kaing kaing!" kenapa anjing sialan itu? Setelah makanannya habis dia langsung pergi, dasar anjing tidak tahu diri!

(A/N: Ano..sepertinya Hiruma-san tidak sadar kalau senyumnya itu bukan senyum malaikat milik Mamori-san, buktinya Cerberus lari ketakutan -,-)

Tch, ku lanjutkan saja membuat strategi

End of Hiruma P.O.V

-OMAKE-

Mamori P.O.V

"permisi.." kataku pada pelayan di toko Kariya's Cream Puff ini

"iya silakan nona.. HII!" kurasa pelayan toko ini terkejut melihat wajahku yang seperti suster Oka (A/N: Suster mengerikan yang ada di rumah sakit tempat Sakuraba dan Torakichi di rawat!)

"aku mau beli Cream Puff 5 kotak ya, campur-campur saja" (kayak gorengan campur-campur)

"baik nona..haha" 'ya ampun! 5 kotak, tidak salah dengar aku?'

"ini nona, totalnya ¥ 500, terima kasih banyak, silakan datang lagi" kata pelayan itu ramah, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku terlalu malas untuk bicara

"Anezaki-chan, boleh ku minta Cream Puffnya?" kata Kurita-kun

Ku berikan saja satu kotak Cream Puff ini, tapi tangan dan mata ku tidak mau lepas dari Cream Puff ini

End of Mamori P.O.V

-OMAKE

Normal P.O.V

TUUUT TUUT

"_Halo?"_

"Gendut sialan! Aku sedang menuju Shibuya, kuberi tahu aba-aba kapan kalian semua akan menerobos masuk! Aku sudah memasang empat bom di sana. Kalau bom ke dua meledak, kalian semua langsung masuk! Mengerti? Sudah, aku mau pergi"

Kemudian kututup panggilannya secara sepihak

"Youichi-niichan, kakak menelpon siapa?" kata bocah sialan ini

"hn? Gendut Sia- ehm sahabat ku di sekolah" kata ku sambil tersenyum

"ooh begitu, kekeke" hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kekeke rupanya bocah ini sudah mulai menuruni jiwa setan ku

"ayo Youichi-niichan, kita cepat!"

"baik-baik"

End of Hiruma P.O.V

-OMAKE-

Normal P.O.V

Sore Hari

Selama perjalanan anggota DDB ke Deimon… Di Sekolah Deimon ternyata ada Suzuna yang baru datang..

"loh mana orang-orang? Bukankah mereka bilang akan latihan sampai malam? Kenapa sepi begini"

Ternyata Suzuna ketinggalan berita…

End of Normal P.O.V

-OMAKE-

Keesokan harinya.. setelah _punishment game_ berakhir

"Ya-Ha! Lari 50 putaran mengelilingi sekolah anak-anak sialan! Latihan kali ini 100x lipat dari latihan kemarin!" kata Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakan pelurunya ke kaki anak-anak DDB

DRT DRT DRT

"HIEEE!"

"MUKYA!"

"UWAA!"

"Ini dia! Latihan Spartan a la Hiruma!" Ujar Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou kompak

"Ahaha~" kata Taki berlari sambil berputar-putar (apakah ini bisa disebut berteriak?)

Anak-anak DDB lari terbirit-birit, karena selain tembakan Hiruma, Cerberus juga ikut mengejar mereka

"WAAA! Semuanya lari! Ada Cerberus!" Kata Kurita

GRAUP

"WAAA! Cerberus! Jangan gigit aku!"

"HIEE untung aku bisa lari cepat, jadi Cerberus tidak bisa mengejar" kata Sena

"siapa bilang Cebol Sialan! Cerberus! Kejar dia!" teriak Hiruma sambil tertawa-tawa

"HIEEE AMPUN HIRUMA-SAN!"

Yaah terjadilah kejar-kejaran antar Sena dan Cerberus

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Hentikan! Nanti Sena bisa terluka!" bentak Mamori

"kekeke, biar saja!"

End of Normal P.O.V

Okee segitu aja omake nyaa maaf yaa pendek, maklum namanya juga omake

terima kasih sudah mau baca fic ini

Sampai bertemu di story lain

Jaa mata ne ;D


End file.
